If Only, If Only
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.
1. Chapter 1

If Only, If Only

Summary: Be careful what you wish for. When you're a wizard, you have no idea which ones will come true and you may not like it when they do. DHr, HrR, HP, DG, SM, BL

(A/N Okay, this is primarily a Harry/Pansy story and the greater majority of it will be told by Harry. Also, the inspiration came from a picture by DCKissner by the same title. If you want to see the pic, let me know and I'll post a link on my author page. Hope you all like it.)

Chapter One

"This has to be some kind of a nightmare," Harry said, staring at the scene before him.

"Sure it is," Ron said, his face buried in his breakfast.

Harry looked at his friend who was focused with sole intent on his food. Harry returned his attention to the scene before him, gazing at it with a sort of detached horror.

He had been surprised when Draco Malfoy came over to the Gryffindor table to sit for breakfast. He'd been floored when Hermione took a seat on Malfoy's lap and began snogging him silly.

"Ron, I think we need to have a talk," Harry said. He could anticipate the explosion to come from his friend and wanted to head if off as soon as possible. He looked at Ginny who was sitting beside Ron. She was staring at Hermione and Malfoy with a look halfway between disgust and betrayal.

She looked over and caught Harry's gaze. Harry jerked his head towards Ron then looked at the snog fest that was taking place at the end of the table.

With her usual sixth sense for these things, Ginny caught his meaning right away.

Ron finally looked up from his food and then down at his feet.

"Ginny? Why did you just bind me to the chair?" he asked, glancing up at her.

Unfortunately, just beyond Ginny was the spectacle of inter-house unity. Which happened to be the next thing Ron noticed.

The following segment of Ron's life would have been hilarious if you were watching from a safe distance. Ginny and Harry were not at a safe distance and so they were slightly afraid for their lives.

First Ron's jaw dropped. He stared at Hermione and Malfoy, his face going pale.

Then, in a very calm, very controlled voice, he asked "Harry? Mate? Would you do me a favor?"

"Uh...okay."

"I need you to hit me, very hard."

"Why do you want him to hit you?" Ginny asked in her best psychiatrist voice.

"Because I had better be dreaming," Ron said, the control slipping from his tone.

Harry looked at Ginny. She shrugged and turned, slapping her brother across his face.

Ron gasped and swore. "Damn, Ginny! I asked Harry to hit me!"

"Why's that?" Harry asked, curious despite himself.

"Because my sister hits like a horse," Ron said. Sure enough, a bruise was forming on his cheek.

Ron looked past his sister again and now the color drained from his face. "I'm not dreaming."

Now he fainted.

"Well, that was interesting," Ginny said, looking down at her brother where he lay, half tied to the chair, and half slumped over.

"We should do something about him," Harry said.

"I quite agree, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned in surprise to stare at Snape. The Potions master was looking at Hermione and Malfoy with thinly veiled annoyance.

"Miss Weasley, please take your brother to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Potter, you and I need to talk."

Ginny looked between the two of them then pointed her wand at her brother. A few charms later, she left the Great Hall with her brother suspended before her.

"Come, Mr. Potter," Snape said.

Harry slipped his hand in his pocket to finger his wand but followed the professor.

To Harry's relief, Snape led him to a well lit corridor then into the Transfiguration room. In there, Harry was surprised to see Professor McGonagall and three other students. He recognized Luna Lovegood. The other two were Slytherins and Harry knew them by sight but not by name.

"Mr. Potter, you know Luna Lovegood," McGonagall said. "This is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. They are...concerned like you."

Snape pushed Harry into a seat and went to loom behind McGonagall. "This situation with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy is a very serious one," Snape said. "It must be remedied."

"You'd do anything to stop inter-house unity, wouldn't you?" Harry said drily.

Snape fixed him with a glare. "Contrary to popular belief, Mr. Potter, I am all in favor of inter-house unity."

As he said that, he put his hand on McGonagall's shoulder. For the second time that day, Harry had to quell the urge to vomit.

"However," Snape began, taking his hand off the Transfiguration Professor's shoulder. "I do not approve of Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"Why not?" Luna asked in her singsong voice.

"It doesn't feel natural," Blaise chimed in.

The words suddenly spurred a memory in Harry. He felt his jaw drop.

"Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled. "Would you care to stop looking like a very stupid fish and tell us why you are looking like a very stupid fish?"

"I...I caused this," he stuttered.

(A/N: That's right my lovelies. Instead of being the good author, I'm giving you a new story! I was gonna update TLAPIAT, but then I realized I didn't have that chapter finished. I'm awesome like that. Well, rather than make you guys wait forever without any word, I figured I'd update you all on where I am. TLAPIAT should be updated Monday and updates should proceed normally after that. In any case, hope you like this new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The five others stared at Harry for a minute. Pansy broke the silence.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked, her voice as darkly seductive as heroine.

"Let Mr. Potter explain," McGonagall admonished.

Pansy glowered at McGonagall then turned her piercing blue eyes on Harry. He had to admit that she was ridiculously good looking.

"Well...I wasn't really thinking about it, but the other night I was just...wishing that Hermione and Malfoy wouldn't stop trying to kill each other."

He said the last bit in a rush.

"Wishes don't come true no matter how much you want them to," Pansy drawled.

"They can if you're a wizard," Harry pointed out.

Pansy shut her mouth and glared at him. She was a hell of a lot prettier when she was pissed and for the first time Harry understood what it meant when a girl's eyes flashed. He could almost understand why Ron pissed Hermione off so regularly.

"Let's look at this logically," Blaise said, putting a hand on Pansy's shoulder.

Pansy continued to glare at Harry but she seemed to calm down a little.

"Potter, I know you're special, but I'm pretty sure you can't just will two people to fall in love."

"Besides which," Luna began. "You just wanted them to stop trying to kill each other. That's a bit of a stretch to falling in love."

"What makes us think they are in love?" Blaise pointed out.

"I'll tell you this," Harry said. "If they are in love, I don't think we should mess."

"Regrettably, I agree with Potter," Pansy said. "I'm all for getting Draco out of Granger's grubby little paws but only if he wants to get out of her clutches."

"Excuse me?" Harry stuttered. "Parkinson, what the hell do you mean 'grubby little paws'?"

"Please! As if Draco would be interested in Mudblood trash like her!"

"Are you saying she drugged him?"

"I'm saying he's got much higher standards than that little tramp."

"Hermione may have lost her senses for a few hours, but she's still my best friend, you rotten little harpy!"

"Lost her senses? Any girl with a halfway decent sexual compass would be all over Draco!"

"Yeah if they ignore their moral compasses!"

Harry and Pansy were on their feet by now, nose to nose and all but screaming.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Parkinson!" Snape snapped, glowering at the pair of them. "As amusing as this tête-à-tête is, it is hardly a productive use of our time. I suggest that we split up. Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson can see about talking to Mr. Malfoy and finding out what his motivation is for seeing Miss Granger. Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, I charge the same task to the both of you but with Miss Granger."

Pansy glared at Harry again then flicked her hair and left. Blaise shot Harry a grin then followed Pansy out of the room.

Luna rose and smiled dreamily at Harry. "Shall we?"

He held the door open for her.

"You seem to like Pansy," Luna said when they were out the door.

Harry stumbled over his own feet. "What? I mean...what?"

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with that," Luna replied dreamily. "She's a very pretty girl and she's incredibly talented. You two should get together."

"Luna, we're here to find out why Hermione and Malfoy are acting all buddy-buddy, not hook me up with a girl who probably hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate you, Harry," Luna said. "Take it from another girl."

"And what makes you think I'm remotely interested in her?" Harry asked.

"Because any guy would be, Harry. Again, take it from a girl. She's got sexual appeal oozing out her every pore."

"Luna, I'm only interested in taking care of Hermione. I don't have time to chase girls. Even the ones I'm interested in."

"Why not?" she asked. "I don't mean to ruin your little dream, Harry, but the war is over. You aren't in danger anymore."

"And who would be interested in me?" he asked with a sigh.

"Who wouldn't? You're a great big war hero and you're not a bad looker."

"So you'd date me?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You're taken, Harry. You just don't know it yet."

She turned and walked off. He frowned after her, wondering how serious to take her. Luna was brilliant but she had her moments when she wan't quite so lucid.

(A/N: Ah, good old fashioned sexual tension! Gotta love it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the war, Ginny had taken up sparring. Harry understood the desire. In a pinch, it helped to be able to throw a punch that could break a man's jaw. Harry had been her sparring partner more than once and the idea of her breaking someone's jaw was not too far fetched.

Recently Ginny had been enlisting many of the Gryffindors to spar against.

Currently she was fighting with Ron. Harry watched the pair of them. Ginny had an ease to her that told Harry she wasn't being serious. Ron was attacking her viciously and Harry had the feeling it wasn't his sister he was 'fighting'.

Ginny glanced at Harry then put her brother into a headlock. Ron was a head shorter than his sister and he yelped as she did so.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said.

Ron stilled as he noticed his friend.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said as Ginny let him go.

"We need to talk," Harry began.

Ginny looked between him and Ron then took a hint. "I'll be out in the hall if you need me, Ron."

Harry appreciated that and waited until she was gone to start talking. "Look, I'm going to talk to Hermione."

"Good. I'll come with."

"No. Look, I know you want to know the truth about all this, Ron, but I need to talk to her alone. She might not want to talk with you around."

"Why not!"

The truth hovered behind his lips but he wasn't sure what to say. Though he knew Hermione had been in love with Ron for years, this newest development made him begin to doubt that. Something occurred to him suddenly. It was possible that Hermione was doing this to make Ron jealous. But why with Malfoy? he thought. If she wanted to make Ron jealous, she should have picked someone else. Harry would have done it.

He pushed that aside. He'd have time to worry about that later.

"Just let me talk to her, okay?"

"You think she's under a spell, don't you?" Ron demanded angrily. "That's it! I'm going to go help her."

He rushed past Harry and to the door. He pulled it open and started out. A long, slender arm barred his way and hit him in the throat.

Ron fell to the ground and Ginny looked down at him.

"Ron, there is no use in you going off half cocked."

"Ginny! I need to help Hermione."

"Uh-huh," Ginny said, taking a seat on his chest. "Tell me another."

"Can he breathe?" Harry asked, looking down at his friend.

Ginny glanced at her brother and shrugged. "I'll get up when he faints again."

"I didn't faint!" Ron protested, shoving at his sister.

"Right. You just took a nap during the pivotal part of the fight," Ginny drawled cheerfully.

"Harry, you need to tell me what you're planning to do with Hermione."

"I'm going to talk her out of this Malfoy thing."

Ginny frowned. "But Harry...what if she loves him?"

Harry shrugged. "Then I'll just have to force her to drink poisoned pink pumpkin juice. Then I'll dispose of the body. I'm sure there's some war criminal lurking out there I can blame it on. I can talk to Sirius. I'm sure he won't mind having another murder on his conscious. Remus and Tonks have been looking for some more excitement in their relationship so I'm sure they'll help him out some. Of course, I'd have to kill the both of you since you'd know the secret of Hermione's death."

"Sounds fair," Ginny replied, smiling at him.

Ron began spluttering.

"Seriously, Ron. If she's really in love with him I'll...well, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it, okay?"

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry said, pausing in the doorway.

"If...if she's really in love with him...I...I want you to let her be. I'll let her go...if I have to."

"It won't come to that," Harry promised him, hoping he wouldn't have to break that promise.

(A/N: I don't love this chapter as much as I love the next couple chapters. I had fun with it, but once I post chapter four, you'll understand why. Still, hope you like this chapter. I do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I'm not in love with Malfoy," Hermione said.

Harry had finally tracked her down in the library and was all full of righteous indignation. He was ready for a long, drawn out argument and Hermione's first words took all the wind from his sails.

"Wh…what?" he stammered.

"Potter, stop looking like a stupid fish," Malfoy drawled from where he sat beside her, twirling his wand between his fingers. "I'm not interested in Granger and I never have been." He looked at Hermione. "No offense, Granger."

"None taken," Hermione assured him. "Harry? Do you want to sit down? You're looking a little pale."

Harry took Hermione's suggestion, putting his head down in his hands. "Okay, Hermione, so why are you doing this?"

She gave him a look like he was being stupid.

"Oh," he said, putting the pieces together and coming up with a complete picture on her side. "Ron, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Ron's being dense and as much as I hate to use Malfoy like this, he was the best choice."

"I don't mind being used," Malfoy replied.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, Malfoy was a perfect patsy in a situation like this. Anyone else would have been too intimidated by Ron to last long. Malfoy was perfect because not only could he stand up to Ron, but he was wealthy enough and good looking enough that it was believable that Hermione might have fallen for him for real.

"Okay, but what do you get out of this, Malfoy?"

Malfoy flicked back his pale hair. "As annoying as it is, inter-house unity is not the worst idea that Dumbledore has ever had. I know for a fact that a few of the Slytherins fancy people from other houses. As vexating as I find the other houses, my house looks to me for guidance."

"Think highly of yourself, do you?" Harry pointed out.

Malfoy shrugged as if this were only natural. "It's the truth, Potter. So I have decided that my comrades need a few nudges here and there. And Granger here just happens to be willing." A wistful look came across his face. "I'd actually prefer that sister of Weasley's."

Hermione shot Harry a look that spoke volumes and the rest of her motive became clear to him.

"Okay, I get that," he said, hurrying past what Malfoy had just said. "But you two have to know that there's half a regiment that wants the two o' you separated."

"Really?" Malfoy asked, sounding amused. "Who's heading this platoon?"

"Snape, McGonnagall, Zabini, Parkinson and Luna."

"Snape and McGonnagall are finally working together?" Malfoy asked. "Will wonders never cease?"

An opportunity to get back at Malfoy rose and Harry was not so nice a person he didn't take it.

"Apparently Snape and McGonnagall are all for inter-house relations, though it seems they draw the line after their own relationship."

Malfoy went pale and fell out of his chair.

"That wasn't even funny, Potter," he said with begrudging respect as he got back into his seat.

Harry shrugged, but felt a stab of pride.

"So you two are are trying to convince Ron that he and Mione belong together."

"Yes," Hermione said.

"I'm just in it for the snogs," Malfoy said frankly.

"That makes sense," Harry replied.

Something behind Harry caught Malfoy's eye and he winced. "Do me a favor, Potter, distract that for me?"

Harry turned to see Pansy storming over. He looked back at Malfoy to see the Slytherin was gone. "Tricky bastard," Harry muttered respectfully.

"Hi, Pansy," Hermione said cheerfully.

"Don't you 'Hi, Pansy' me!" Pansy snapped.

"Parkinson, what can we do for you?" Harry asked.

"I want you to arrange a date between me and Ron."

Harry laughed at that. "C'mon, Parkinson. You are definitely better than that."

Pansy glowered at him. "What? So Granger is good enough for Draco but I'm not good enough for Ron?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione chirped. "You're much too good for Ron. In fact, you should go for his sister."

"Ginny?" Pansy gasped then a calculating look stole across her face. "She is nice and tall like her brother but so much more aesthetically pleasing. Mmmm, I think I can make that work."

"Is anyone else having warm and fuzzy thoughts right about now?" the table asked.

"Aha!" Pansy cried and ducked under it. Malfoy fled out the other side, scrambling in a most undignified manner.

Pansy emerged again and gave chase.

Hermione smiled as she watched. When they were out of earshot, Harry said, "Ginny and Malfoy, eh?"

She turned her smile on him. "If he would stop being a dick, he would totally have her. Unfortunately, I think he's going to be incorrigable about it all."

"You mean he's going to drown her in sexual innuendo then wonder why she breaks his face."

"Exactly. They both need to realize that they like each other but Ginny is so..."

"Vehement," Harry finished. "They're like two forrest fires. They'll burn forever but kill each other in the process."

"Nah. They'll be fine."

He glanced at her and wondered if she was right. He liked Ginny and he was coming to stand Malfoy. Malfoy was probably the only guy in the school who could stand up to Ron's wrath, not to mention the combined anger and over-protectiveness of all her brothers.

Harry had steel balls, but he lacked the guts for that.

(A/N: I love Draco. He's such a fun to write for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Pansy slouched down in the arm chair and glowered at Draco. He was safely surrounded by his Slytherin cronies now they were all asking him what Granger was like in the sack.

As much as she abhorred admitting it, the idea of being Mrs. Pansy Malfoy was not the most appealing of futures.

_What's wrong with me_? she thought. Ever since she met him over fifteen years ago, she'd wanted to marry Draco. So why hadn't she slit Granger's throat and bathed in the bitch's blood by now? Two years ago, she so would have. Granger wouldn't have had a chance.

So what had changed?

"Well Hello Pansy," Blaise purred, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Go away, Blaise," she snapped.

"You know, me and the guys have this poll going."

"Fuck off, you bloody wanker."

"See we're trying to figure out why you haven't torn off Granger's head by now."

"Because," she snarled.

"Because Draco likes her and you wouldn't hurt him if your life depended on it?"

"Don't be fucking stupid. Draco's feelings have no meaning in this equation. They're like Binn's sex life- not something mortals should think about."

"Because you're biding your time?"

"Possibly."

"Because you've discovered that Draco being with someone else hasn't caused your world to stop spinning and you're trying to figure out how this information figures into your world view?"

She snapped her head around to glare at him.

"Don't kill the messenger, baby, but perhaps you're okay with moving on."

"You need to have your head examined," she snapped.

"Uh-huh. Look, just think about it, little lady."

"Are you propositioning me?" she demanded.

"Not hardly. I've got a pretty little Ravenclaw on my horizon."

"I don't want to think about this," she said, getting up and stalking out of the common room. She didn't make it far before she heard footsteps behind her.

"I don't want to talk anymore," she said, coming to a halt.

"Fine, I didn't want to talk to you either," Ginny Weasley said, catching up to her.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"A little bird told me you wanted to make out with me," she said, smirking.

"Oh, I could just kill Potter," Pansy hissed.

"Well?" Ginny said after a brief silence.

"What? Now? It makes no sense to make out when there's no one around, but if you insist..." Pansy began, leering. She leaned over and snagged the back of Ginny's neck. Before she knew quite what she was doing herself, she had her lips against the other girl's. It was a quick kiss, just a peck.

Pansy pulled back, pleased to have won this round of chicken.

"That was a cheap trick," Ginny said, but she was smiling.

"Don't tell me you liked that."

"I didn't come here to make out with you, Parkinson. We need to talk."

"About?" Pansy asked, though she knew the answer. What did anyone want to talk about lately?

"My brother."

"Come again?" Pansy stuttered.

"Stop looking like a stupid fish," Ginny said. "I don't like Draco and Hermione together. Ron has been in love with Hermione since five minutes after he met her. I love my brother but you know what I hate about him? When he's fucking miserable. He is like a burr in your underwear. If he isn't happy, no one is."

"I haven't really noticed him being terribly 'happy'...ever."

"Oh, he actually has been. You'd know if he weren't."

"What if Granger doesn't love him?"

"Don't be a damned moron. Hermione has been in love with him since ten seconds after they met."

"Then why is she doing this?"

"Um, hello? She wants to make him jealous."

"Why Draco then? Half the guys in this school would jump her bones in a heart beat."

"And what happens when Ron finds out who they are? He would-"

"Kill them," Pansy finished. "I see your point. Draco really is the only one to stand a chance. But what do you want me to do?"

"Parkinson, I say this with the greatest respect, but you're fucking annoying. You need to annoy my brother until he gets off his ass and takes back his woman."

"Caveman much?"

"Deal with it, Slytherin slut."

"One kiss and I'm a slut?"

"See, if you'd charged me, you could be Slytherin whore. Are you going to help?"

"Okay. Let's break up Hogwarts' most notorious couple, bitch."

"Atta girl. Should we kiss on it?"

(A/N: I realized that Pansy and Ginny would probably actually get along, you know, provided they weren't both trying to jump Draco's bones. I had fun with this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Hey stranger."

Ron looked up from his cereal in surprise as Pansy Parkinson slid onto the bench beside him. "Uh, hi, Parkinson."

"Please, call me Pansy," she purred, twirling his tie around her fingers.

He drew his tie away and studied her. "Look, what is your game here? I don't like you and you don't like me."

"Who said I didn't?" she said. "Just because you're a Gryffindor..."

"And you're a Slytherin and the biggest bitch in the world."

"Actually I think your sister has me beat on that," she said, studying her red fingernails.

"Strangely, that type of conversation doesn't endear you to me."

"Look. Your dear sweet sister is concerned for your welfare. I'm just a...distraction."

"Parkinson...Pansy. I don't need a distraction."

"Malfoy is desecrating your sacred Hermione Granger."

"I'll MURDER him!" Ron roared, leaping to his feet. Pansy snagged his leg with her arm and he dropped onto his face. She turned on the bench and put a foot on his chest, training her wand at him.

"Now, look, Ronny darlin', I understand your predicament here. The love of your life is with a guy who is completely wrong for her."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, staring at Pansy's wand. "Hermione is amazing and even if I don't like the bastard, she should be happy with him. And he should get down on his hands and knees and kiss the hems of her skirts and be glad she cares for him at all."

"Feel strongly about it don't you?" she asked with a smirk. "It just so happens that I don't like the idea of her being with Draco. And I know you don't."

"Then what do you say we do about it?" he asked.

"I'm not going to start dating you just to make Draco jealous."

"I was so worried," he drawled.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you go have a real conversation with your lady love. Tell her that you think this sucks, that you like her. That you _loooove_ her."

"Why? So you can get back your dream guy?"

"No. So they both can make this decision knowing all the facts. It's okay with me because Draco knows how I feel about all this. But does Granger know?"

Ron was silent.

"Does she know that you'd do anything for her? That she is your everything? That she's the reason you get up in the morning?"

"No," he whispered.

"You think you should tell her?"

"You really can be a bitch, Pansy."

"Yeah, I know."

She put away her wand, took her foot off his chest and walked away.

Ron lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling of the Great Hall. He thought about what Pansy had said. As much as he hated to admit it, Pansy was right. He'd never really told Hermione. He'd just assumed they would be together. He assumed she knew how he felt.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, coming into sight. He stood at Ron's left, hands in his pockets and staring down at his friend. "Is there a reason you're hanging out down here?"

"Harry, you know I love Hermione, right?"

Harry blinked. "Well yeah."

"How? How do you know?"

"Other than the eight hundred times you've told me so yourself? Well, let's see. It could just be the way you look at her. Like you think she's the only woman in the world. You make it pretty obvious."

"Do you think Hermione knows?" Ron asked, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Why do you care? I mean why now? She is with Malfoy."

"Pansy Parkinson is a bitch."

"That is one hell of a nonsequiter," Harry said, his smile slipping into a grin.

"She said something to me just a bit ago. She asked me if Hermione knew how I felt about her. And the truth is that I don't know."

"You are kinda transparent, Ron."

"And Hermione is capable of ignoring a rain of toads if it doesn't fit in with the final exam schedule."

"Ah, how true."

"So what should I do?" Ron asked, tucking his hands under his head. Harry clambored down to lie beside him, mirroring his gesture.

"How should I know?" Harry asked. "My only real relationship has been with your sister and she doesn't count because...well because she's your sister. I'm not a good person when it comes to romance or any thing like that. Now if you want me to defeat a Dark Lord, we'll talk."

Ron laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, mate. But what do you think I should do?"

"Tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She rejects me very publically and I spend the rest of my life with the brand of the guy not good enough for Hermione Granger."

"There are tons of guys not good enough for Hermione Granger. You aren't one of them, Ron."

"Thanks."

"No problem, mate."

(A/N: Aw! Isn't Ron cute? I had so much fun with this chapter. Next chapter? A break-up, a kiss and a slap. In that order.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Ron plans to confront Hermione."

Draco looked up from the essay he was writing. Ginny Weasley was incredibly close. He blinked and pulled back instantly. She was super pretty.

"And I care?" he finally asked.

"Well, since you are dating her and since she and Ron are like destined to be together, I thought you might want to know that you're going to lose her and soon."

"She is not going to dump me for him," he said with more bravery than he felt.

"You are such a bad liar. I know that the two of you are trying to get her and Ron together."

"No. I'm doing this to fuck with anyone I can fuck with. It's super fun. Try it some time."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy. Have fun with the break up."

"She's not going to break up with me," Draco said with as much vehemence as he could muster.

"Yeah she is," Ginny drawled. She blew him a kiss and sauntered off.

Draco scowled after her but before he could make a move to follow her, Hermione walked into the study room. She looked exuberant and a bit repentant.

"Oh hell," he muttered and braced himself.

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to hide under here for a little while," Ginny said, ducking under the table. Harry leaned over and looked down at her.<p>

"Why?" he asked.

"I'd give it about five minutes and you'll know," she said, winking at him.

He looked up as Pansy took a seat opposite him. "Hello, Parkinson," he said.

"Potter," she said, her tone slightly stiff.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Getting a front row seat for this," Pansy said, jerking her head towards the far door. Harry looked around as Draco stumbled into the Great Hall. He was closely followed by Hermione who was looking apologetic.

"I don't believe this!" Draco said quite loudly.

"What is it?" Blaise asked, rising to his feet and walking over to his friend.

"Like you care," Draco snapped acerbically.

"Draco, mate, be careful," Blaise began.

"You're with that Ravenclaw, Blaise. What do you care?"

Blaise went an interesting shade. "Blaise and Lovegood. Who would have guessed," Pansy muttered.

"Draco," she said, rising to her feet and walking towards him. "Honey, what is it?"

"I just got dumped," Draco groaned.

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried.

"Quite the little actress, aren't you?" Pansy sneered.

"Pansy, don't be a bitch," Draco sighed.

He looked at Hermione and a devilish little smirk touched his face. "It was quite fun, princess. Mind if I get a last kiss?"

She blushed to the roots of her hair. Draco sauntered closer and took her face. It was about then that Ron tackled him from behind.

"Get off my girlfriend!" Ron screamed.

Things continued much in this vein for about twenty minutes. Draco and Ron punched and kicked at each other until Blaise and Harry pulled them apart. Ron then proceeded to make out with Hermione. Draco grabbed Hermione away and tried the same thing, which lead back to the slapping contest between the two men.

It finally ended when Snape and McGonnagal came in and began doling out detentions.

"That was interesting," Harry said to Draco. They were both up in the library with the rest of the group. Snape and McGonnagall had forbidden Madam Pomphrey from healing them but Luna, for all her dreaminess, was a surprisingly good mediwitch and was languidly healing bruises and cuts on them all.

"I think our point is made," Draco said, sounding quite pleased with himself.

"So Ron and Hermione get together and live happily ever after and you go console yourself with Pansy," Harry said. He sort of hoped Draco would correct him. It wasn't that he fancied Pansy or anything, but he almost felt that Draco had made some progress over the past three weeks. That his relationship with Hermione, however false it was, had changed him a little bit, let him take a step towards becoming a better person. If he dated Pansy, who Harry knew Draco had no attraction to, it would be a backslide and he would never be good enough for Ginny.

"I have a better object in mind," Draco said, his eyes going hooded as he stared beyond Harry. Harry followed his gaze and saw Ginny talking to Neville.

"Neville? Very forward thinking of you, Draco," Harry said and wasn't surprised when the Slytherin smacked him across the back of his head.

"Don't be crude, Potter. You know I speak of the redhead."

"Good luck," Harry said.

Draco glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry shrugged, knowing full well what he was doing- throwing gas on a fire. "I just don't think she's quite your...type."

"Type? What does that have to do with anything. I don't have a type. I just need some consoling."

"Then by all means," Harry said, gesturing.

Draco's eyes went narrower still.

"What do you know, Potter?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you don't stand a chance."

_Please,_ Harry prayed. _Let him be the idiot I think he is_.

Draco rose to the bait. "Potter, just because she used to be your little clinger-on, doesn't mean she still is. Now watch and learn. If you're real nice, I'll put in a good word for you when I break her heart."

Harry started to protest but Draco rose to his feet and stalked over to Ginny. The pair were far enough away that Harry couldn't hear all they were saying but he got the gist.

CRACK!

Draco fell to the floor, staring up at Ginny with surprise and more than a bit of admiration.

"Go to Hell, Draco Malfoy," Ginny snapped, her voice resonating. Everyone in the room had to hear her. "I'm no one's rebound girl."

Ginny turned with a flick of red hair and stormed from the library.

Harry looked back at Draco who was grinning even as half his face was turning red from Ginny's slap. "Potter," he said as Harry helped him to his feet. "I think I'm in love."

"I'm sure you are," Harry said, congratulating himself on a successful plan.

(A/N: Who knew Harry could be so devious?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ginny was beating the shit out of a punching bag. Pansy watched the spectacle with interest. With Draco back on the market, she felt she should be pursuing him but she really couldn't be bothered. Besides, as Ginny had so eloquently put it, she herself was no one's rebound girl.

"Parkinson, you had better have a good reason for being here," Ginny panted, delivering a roundhouse kick to the bag. The bag swung several inches and Ginny did a jump and spun, catching it from the other side with her heel.

"Why are you so hacked off?" Pansy wondered.

"I'm not," Ginny snarled and punched the bag with a wicked looking left reverse.

Pansy walked over and steadied the bag. "I'll hold it for you."

Ginny nodded and began attacking it. Pansy had to move quickly a few times to avoid getting hit though she was mostly sure it would be accidental.

"Fucking wanker," Ginny finally snapped. She backed up and jumped several feet into the air. She spun and her right knee slammed into the bag, which Pansy hastily released. Ginny landed wrong and fell to her back. They remained like that for several long moments, Ginny gasping for breath while Pansy felt a strange fluttering in her chest.

"You like him," Pansy finally said, the words unable to remain caged any longer.

Ginny screamed. "Yes," she said and began to cry. She brought her hands, the knuckles bloody from her workout, up to cover her face.

Pansy let her cry. She wasn't entirely being kind to the girl. She was trying to figure out how this knowledge fit into her world view.

"He's a cunting moron," Ginny sniffled.

"Yes, yes he is," Pansy said absently. She had accepted that she wasn't completely in love with Draco but was she ready to help Ginny find happiness with the boy?

"I could talk to him if you want," Pansy heard herself saying.

Ginny laughed, a harsh sound. "If what you had to say would have any bearing on him, I wouldn't like him," she said. "I like him for who he is now not who he is capable of being, if that makes any sense."

"Why do you like him?"

"I don't know," Ginny answered. "All I know is that I couldn't wait for him and Hermione to break up."

"But you don't want him."

"I don't want to be the girl he uses to get over this thing with Hermione."

"But that wasn't real," Pansy pointed out. She didn't know why, but she really liked this girl. She wanted to help Ginny realize her future with or without Draco.

Ginny laughed, the sound much closer to her usual carefree, sweet sound. "Try telling him that."

"What do you mean?"

"They were together for a week," Ginny said. "I don't care who you are, you can't go a week without some sort of feelings."

"What if he was doing it to make you jealous?"

"That would be wonderful but he didn't. He did it to fuck with people," she said bitterly. "Just ask him."

"That's not true and you know it."

Ginny pushed herself up on her arms and cocked her head at Pansy. "Why are you trying so hard to help me? YOu don't even like me."

"I take care of all my sluts," Pansy said, coming over and helping her to her feet.

"You're the slut, remember," Ginny said, though her voice lacked any vehemence or venom.

"How silly of me to forget," Pansy replied. "Look, you're not the first girl to fall for Draco's charm. And strange as it may seem, I like the idea of you and him together."

"Why?"

Pansy shrugged. "I don't really know. You're just interesting. And I think you stand a chance of not getting eclipsed by him."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco is a very powerful persona. He draws people to him, either out of love or hate or just plain curiosity. He wouldn't be happy with someone like Hermione who would get taken over by his persona and would allow herself to fade into the background. He needs someone like you or me, someone who can hold her own. Now c'mon. Let's make you Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Ginny managed a weak smile. "Thanks, but I think I need some time to recover."

Pansy released her hand and watched the younger girl disappear. Ginny didn't mean it and they both knew that. Pansy, infused with a new sense of purpose, smiled to herself and went in search of Harry. They had a lot to do.

(A/N: Who doesn't love a good Slytherin plan?

To Guest- Glad you like! I have many plans for Harry and Pansy! (cue evil laugh)

To Morbid17- Well I try. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Ron is going to kill you. You know that, right?" Harry asked conversationally.

Pansy made a face. "It's no wonder you Gryffs can't do anything right. You have no sense of adventure."

"I like to think I have just the right amount of adventure in my life. Now that the war is over, I think a bit of relaxation is due me."

"Blasphemy," she said. "We're going to work with tireless resolve to get Weasley with Draco."

"Oh good. I thought we were going to just lounge around and drink lots of caffeinated beverages."

"Sarcasm does not become you, Mr. Potter," she said.

He smiled. He was starting to see why so many guys picked girls that were difficult and hard to deal with. It was fun. Plus, Pansy came up with some great plans.

Well, they would be great if they worked.

"Pansy, there's no way Ron is going to go along with this."

"What if you and Granger team up on him?" she asked.

"What, you think he'll magically do everything she wants just because they're seeing each other? You really don't know how love works then."

"Well he's a lot more likely to listen to her than he is to me and we need him in on this."

"So I'm your errand boy?"

"Yes," she answered. "Is the big bad Gryffindor going to cry about it?"

He looked at her, a little surprised to see she was smiling. It was a happy smile, as if he had told her a grand joke or done something very nice. She wasn't being mean. She was just being herself.

He liked it.

"Fine, I'll talk to him. But you might want to think of a plan B while I'm gone. Just saying."

He left on that note. He knew Ron would probably be at the Quidditch field and it was there he headed first. Sure enough someone was flying around the pitch. To cinch it, Hermione was sitting in the stands, her head buried in a book. As he started up, she looked up, her attention going first to the flying figure then to him. Her face, which had been tender when she looked at Ron, changed to warmth of a different degree.

"Hey, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"I'm pretty sure I know the answer to this, but I have to ask. Will you help me and Pansy get Ginny and Malfoy together?"

"Of course. But you know I have to talk to Ron about it."

"Actually, Pansy wants Ron in on the plan."

"I've never known her to be stupid. But I guess the Slytherin side has to prevail at some point."

"Are you saying all Slytherins are stupid?"

"No. I'm saying they all have crappy plans. If Ron agrees to the overall plan, she and I are going to have to have words about the details."

"Oh, this is just all kinds of fun waiting to happen."

"Potter."

Harry looked up. Draco was standing in front of them, looking like it pained him to even be talking to them.

"Hey, Lover," Hermione chirped. "Long time, no see. You better be careful how long you hang. I think Ron's still a bit jealous."

"I am something worthy of being jealous of," he sniffed. "I need you two to do me a favor."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Convince Ginny Weasley to date me."

"Great plan," Harry said. He caught Hermione's eye and she mouthed 'crappy'. They both burst out laughing.

"I'm not asking for a serious commitment," Draco hurried to say. "I just want a date. Two hours of her time."

"We'll see what we can do," Harry said. "But you'd better get. Ron looks like he's coming over here to kick your ass."

"Fair enough," Draco said and trotted off.

Ron had landed his broom and now came over to them, scowling at the departing Draco.

"What did that git want?"

"To get back together with Hermione," Harry said with no small amount of glee.

"Don't be mean, Harry," Hermione admonished. "He wants us to convince Ginny to go out with him."

"Never going to happen. "

"C'mon," Harry said happily. "I think they'd be the cutest couple. Ginny would be constantly trying to kill him. He'd be undermining her authority with vicious rumors and you and the others would be kept nice and busy trying to find ways to kill him without Ginny finding out. I mean you wouldn't want her to know you were the one who actually pulled the trigger. I'm pretty sure she'd turn her murderous side on you."

"You're right," Hermione said, warming to the topic. "It's one thing if she kills him but she wouldn't ever want anyone else to have the pleasure. It's a great plan. They wouldn't get into any trouble because they'd be so busy trying to kill each other. It would be like Wednesday and Pugsley."

Ron and Harry looked at each other then at her.

"From the Addams Family? C'mon, I can't be the only one to get that?"

"Don't be silly," Harry said. "Wednesday tried to kill Pugsley way more than he tried to kill her. I'm pretty sure it would be mutual if they ever got together."

"How true."

"My sister would kick his ass." Ron looked a little crazed and Harry discretely took a step away from him. "We're going to do it. My sister is going to go on a date with him and tear his soul apart."

He stormed off to change.

"Harry, I worry about my boyfriend sometimes," Hermione said conversationally.

"Word," Harry replied.

(A/N: Gotta love Harry and Hermione when they're being devious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Ever feel like the whole world is conspiring against you?"

Harry looked up from his Potions essay as Ginny sat down opposite.

"Sorry, Gin, I'm a little busy. Talk to Malfoy."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Brown eyes were always supposed to be warm but Ginny's were hard and cold as petrified wood. He flashed her a smile and her expression softened.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," she said, sounding disgusted.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that whole thing where I slapped Malfoy, everyone and their sister has tried to hook me up with that narcissistic jack ass. And I swear to Merlin if you even think of saying anything, I will burn that essay and make you start from scratch."

"Touchy, aren't you? Ginny, I think you and Malfoy would be a bad idea. But he hasn't gotten that through his skull yet. I'm pretty sure you can do a great job of convincing him."

"I will!" she announced. She exploded to her feet and stormed out of the room. Harry waited until she was out of hearing range and pulled out his wand. He tapped it to his jaw.

"Ginny is on her way to see Malfoy," he said.

In his ear he heard a crackle of static as the spell took hold then Pansy's voice in his ear.

"Excellent! I will go cover them. You should sign off."

"Why?"

"Don't you have a Potions essay due?"

"I'm almost done." A lie.

"Uh huh." She did not sound convinced. "Well if you can multitask, then I won't feel bad about distracting you. Just try not to write about what we're talking about. Pretty sure Snape doesn't care."

"You're probably right."

"Okay, I'm in the corner behind Draco. Thanks for lending me this cloak."

"No problem. JUst remember, it doesn't mask sound."

"If you or Granger remind me of that one more time, I'll scream."

He chuckled and wrote another sentence on his parchment. "I just don't imagine that Malfoy would be super happy to find us spying on him."

"It's your cloak. If he can't get it off me, how will he know who's under here?"

"I don't imagine he'll think it's me. I don't sound that feminine."

"Look at you being so logical today. Now be quiet. The show's about to start."

"Your wish is my command," he said.

There was a crackle, like static then Ginny's voice came over the spell.

"...and if you think that this relationship is going to work, you have another thing coming, Mr. Malfoy. No way in hell. So just leave me alone."

"You're the one who came after me," Malfoy said through the spell.

"To tell you to stay away from me."

"Oh, I can stay away from you. The question is, can you stay away from me?"

"He's going to try to kiss her," Pansy whispered.

* * *

><p>Pansy watched from under the cloak with bated breath as Draco took Ginny's chin in his hand. She'd seen him do that many times and she knew what it meant. Almost any girl in the world would melt under that touch. And Ginny almost did. Her shoulders dropped and she leaned into the touch for a moment.<p>

Then Draco had to open his stupid, fat, everlasting mouth.

"You're mine," he sighed.

Ginny went hard like a diamond. She brought her right hand up and captured his hand in hers. She put her left hand to his elbow and the next thing Pansy knew, Draco was on the ground, face down, Ginny kneeling on his back. She still had his arm in her grasp.

"I belong to no one," Ginny said succintly. "Least of all you."

She released him and stormed off.

Draco slowly got up. He had a fanatic look about him but he was grinning. "I'm gonna marry that girl," he said, so softly Pansy almost didn't hear.

(A/N: Oh, Draco, you handsome idiot. Ginny's move at the end is actually a really easy one to learn. The trick is to put your hand on the outside of the elbow so that when you apply pressure, the elbow snaps into a straight position. Got it?

To Guest (1)- Sorry you don't like DG but that's mostly what I write. There are some fantastic Dramione ones out there but sadly I'm not into writing it. I'll understand if you wanna bail on this story.

To Guest (2)- More of the same. Sorry you prefer Dramione but it's just not something I find fun to write and I only write what I enjoy. That's literally all there is to it.

To Guest (3)- Glad you like it! I'm having fun with these guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"This is how she destroys him," Ron said.

Hermione did not look convinced at all. Harry seconded that. And Ron was going to be in for a big surprise.

Harry and Pansy had been working on this for weeks. Altercation after altercation. It had not been easy, pushing Ginny and Draco together. Well, at first it had been. Just a few words were enough to send Ginny into a psychotic rage and have her tearing the walls down looking for Draco. Then Ginny had said something to tick Draco off. Harry had no idea what but Draco had launched an all out war on her that lasted seven days. There had been casualties. Kinda. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to have taken the brunt of it when Ginny began to retaliate.

It had been ugly and ended seventeen hours ago when Ron browbeat Draco into agreeing to a truce. Snape, who had grown tired of all of this, had a heavy hand in this whole thing.

And that was where the plan ran into a snag. Snape insisted on being around for the reconciliation of the warring sides.

Pansy had learned of that yesterday and had come running to Harry.

"Well this is just fine. All our work!" he burst, surprised by how angry he was over the whole thing. Then again, he had been working on this for almost two months. On the other hand, he thought, this could mean another two months of working with Pansy...Which wasn't the worst thing ever, he realized.

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep Snape away."

"We have to," he said and phase two was on. It involved Hermione and Ron and Harry and Pansy.

"You know what we're going to do today, right?" Hermione asked, talking to Ron.

"We're distracting Snape so Ginny can tear Malfoy's heart out."

"Good," Hermione said. She shuffled him towards the door, casting a final look at Harry and Pansy as she did so.

"Well, they've got their part. You ready?" Pansy asked.

He pulled out his cloak and smirked at her. "Don't be ridiculous. You have no faith in me."

"I'll never doubt you again," she said.

He threw the cloak over them and together they raced down the hall. He couldn't help himselt but found he was holding her hand as they ran. Her fingers were warm around his.

"This had better be good, Miss Granger," Snape was saying when they got to the class room Ginny and Draco were supposed to be reconciling in. He swept out, Hermione and Ron at his heels.

"I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't, Professor," she protested in a believable manner. Ron was snickering behind his hand and Harry reached out to tug on his shirt. Ron glanced at Harry but just smiled. Harry wondered then if Ron knew what they were really doing here.

Harry and Pansy slipped into the room as the door closed.

Ginny and Draco stood in the center of the room. Ginny was glaring at him and he was returning the favor. She had her arms crossed and though they were only a few feet away, Harry could feel the distance span between them.

"This is all your fault," Draco said.

"My fault?" she hissed.

"If you'd just make out with me I could get over you already and we could move on with our lives."

"Making out with you will work. Cause then Ron will kill you and I can forget that I ever found you attracti-"

"You what?"

She shook her head. "I'm done with you. Let's just agree to forget about this. You can go back to playing games."

"I don't play games," he said and stepped towards her.

"Right, cause you like me."

"You're damned right," he snarled and siezed her by the arms. He leaned in but she shoved him back, twisting from his grasp.

"Get your hands off me. I'm not going to..."

"Go ahead," he snapped. "Finish that. I want to know."

"I'm not going to be your rebound," she shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't dated anyone since Granger and that wasn't even real."

"You were still with her!"

"It was fake."

"You dated her for weeks and it was just a game to you. That's what I'm talking about."

"But this isn't," he snapped. He moved forward and there was something so intense about him that Ginny moved back. Harry heard noises on the other side of the door and reached back to lock it. His hand was visible for a second but no one seemed to notice.

"Then what is this?" Ginny demanded.

"It's...It's..."

On the other side of the door, Harry could hear Snape. "Far be it from me to praise you, but it is not like you to be inaccurate, Miss Granger. And...why is this door locked?"

"C'mon," Ginny sneered. "I really want to know. Don't tell me it's love."

"No." He had her arms again. "This isn't love," he snapped, driving her back and cornering her against the wall. Though she could have easily gotten out of his impromptu trap, she remained stock still, staring at him with eyes so hot that even Pansy and Harry could feel the burn.

"Try jiggling it," Ron suggested from the other side of the door.

"Then what is it?" Ginny demanded of Draco.

"I don't know. But it's not love. The word love is not large enough to encompass what I feel for you. It's love. It's adoration, devotion, obsession, an annihilation of my rights as a free man. I'm not my own person anymore. Every part of me belongs to you, to destroy or protect as you see fit."

"But it's not love," she said, her voice quiet and the fires in her eyes dimming to a smoldering.

"Well if you have to put a label on it," he said, just as quiet. He leaned in to kiss her. This time she didn't push him back.

That was how Snape found them when he finally got the door open. Ginny with her arms around Draco's neck, and Draco trying very hard to discover every corner of her mouth.

"Excuse me, children," he said stiffly. "I need to go scrub my eyes of this image."

Ginny and Draco burst into laughter at the same moment. Beneath the cloak, Harry made as if to take it off and then stopped. Pansy siezed his hand.

"No," she murmured. "Let's just be here...like this. Just a little longer."

He said nothing. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her as they watched Ginny and Draco together.

The End

(A/N: Draco's love speech is my favorite part about this story. I'm thinking of a sequel with Harry/Pansy as the main ship. Comments?

To Guest (1) I'm growing increasingly fond of Harry Pansy. Sorry if there's not much in here.

To Guest(2) Like I said, I'm getting more into H/P


End file.
